


Anxiety Lesbians

by vainamoinen



Series: Lesbians in Space [2]
Category: Original Work, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game), Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Massage, Mildly Dubious Consent, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25900579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vainamoinen/pseuds/vainamoinen
Summary: Smutty one-shots set in a spicier world than Chronicles of a Useless Lesbian.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Victrix Invictus/Ancalaga
Series: Lesbians in Space [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876819
Kudos: 4





	Anxiety Lesbians

As Victrix started kneading the heel of the foot (pressure point good for relieving lower back pain, since the other woman had been sitting at a desk so often) Ancalaga asked, “You wouldn’t happen to be practiced at massaging other places, would you? All of the desk work I’ve been doing has made my spine stiff, and my neck cracks every time I look up too quickly.”

Victrix stretched her fingers, thinking. There was a curious, slow heat winding its way through her body. “I am, in fact. And if you’re comfortable with it there’s a type of deep tissue massage using Force techniques that can help repair damaged tissue, stimulate Force regeneration, relieve locked muscles, even dissolve scar tissue when done by a Master.” She paused, thinking of the agony of Dark side healing. “We should probably avoid that last one, it might not be so pleasant now.”

Ancalaga raised her eyebrows, giving Victrix a studying look. “Where did you come about such a skill?” 

She gave the woman a vague smile. “Just a technique an old master passed down. You can find it in datapads, it’s just not frequently used anymore because it takes a great deal of time and frequently multiple sessions to see permanent change, and you could get something similar, though not quite as good, from a few days stay in a bacta tank.”

The blonde woman considered her answer, then spoke, “Sounds interesting, let’s try it.”

Victrix nodded and stood, gently sliding Ancalaga’s feet off of her. “My room is through that door, go ahead and take off your armour and under clothes and make yourself comfortable on the bed.”

She started to make her way to the fresher to wash her hands and grab the muscle relaxing ointment she kept in the medicine cabinet, then noticed Ancalaga hadn’t moved. “Is there something wrong?”

The other woman cocked her head and gave her a long, slow once over, smoky eyes burning a path across Victrix’s figure- then she stood and started towards the bedroom. “Not at all.”

Victrix took a steadying breath. There was fire swimming under her skin, a steady buzz of adrenaline rushing through her veins. That look had been…

She turned towards the fresher and washed her hands, then upon a quick consideration splashed some cool water on her cheeks. She still looked flushed. Kriff it. She grabbed the ointment and walked into the bedroom, then almost had a heart attack. 

Ancalaga was- she- she was- she was lying entirely nude, face down on her bed, over the covers. Oh,  _ oh _ , Victrix is an idiot. She’s a kriffing idiot. She’s the biggest fracking idiot to ever walk the face of Korriban, and her very presence brings shame to the Sith that walked before her. Ancalaga thought she meant- oh, Force help her, how is she going to get through this? Victrix had meant for her to simply take her top off so she could reach all her muscles, but what she had  _ said  _ was-

“Is there something wrong?” Ancalaga’s voice echoed Victrix’s previous words. Cool grey eyes studied her intently. 

Turn for turn, Victrix echoed Ancalaga’s words, “Not at all.” She walked the short trip towards the bed, trying not to let her suddenly weak knees give way. If she can keep her cool when it comes to Sith lords, she can keep her cool now, damnit all. She uncovered the ointment and set it on the small desk, then removed her outer robe and layed it over the chair next to the bed. “If something starts to hurt, please let me know. The pressure I’ll be using should make you feel an uncomfortable stretch at the very most, alright?”

“Affirmative.”

As Victrix rolled up her sleeves and massaged some of the ointment into her hands, she then suddenly realized her next problem, which was that her bed was not a good substitute for the cots at the Healer’s Hall, and was too low, too wide, and too inconvenient for her to simply stretch herself over Ancalaga while standing, she simply wouldn’t get enough leverage that way. In fact, if she wanted to give an actually decent massage she needed- she needed to basically climb on top of her. Oh, Force save her. She thinks she’d rather deal with immediately taking her trials now than this, because the flutter in her stomach is making her feel positively ill and that fire has curled itself up in her lower belly and settled there and she really doesn’t know how she’s going to get through this, but frack it all to the seven Corinthian hells she has faced bigger challenges than simply sitting on someone and by all the gods and the Force she will do this without embarrassing herself. 

So she does climb onto Ancalaga, despite feeling her heart beat through her throat. She hopes the other woman can’t see the pounding pulse in her neck. Reaching into the pot of ointment she starts warming it up in her hands before beginning to spread it over Ancalaga’s back, and what a kriffing back. She can tell that the long hours at the desk have lessened the  _ definition  _ of the woman’s musculature, but the  _ power  _ is still there. She must have a strong conditioning regime, which Victrix would like to ask about but also knows that there is no way she would ever find the time to adapt to it, much less take pleasure out of it. Still, she can certainly admire the results. She has hope that staring at her back will keep her from staring at that alluring, toned ass-  _ stop it, don’t go there, don’t be a creep, she’s vulnerable and it’s beyond rude to exploit this opportunity _ , she commands herself. 

After gently spreading out the ointment she slowly starts applying more pressure, first with the carpals in her lower palms, then with her knuckles, then with her forearms and elbows, slowly warming up her back starting from the spine and working outwards. There was a scar (burn scar, from the looks of it- she was getting better at identifying that kind of thing these days) on her left side, underneath her arm. It didn’t look like it was severe enough to affect the muscle’s range of motion, but she would work the tissue of it carefully just in case it was sensitive. Ancalaga hisses when she reaches the trapezius muscle- it’s obvious she’s carrying a lot of tension in her neck and shoulders, but she doesn’t say stop, so Victrix continues, though she lightens her touch at first before increasing the pressure again.

After all the musculature of her back and neck had been treated with the ointment, she could now start on the real work while the salve did the job of loosening muscles and dissolving knots as it sinks into the skin. She flexes her palms, and gently rests them on Ancalaga’s exceedingly beautiful scapulas. She slowly reaches into herself for that tie to the Force, and pulls on it like a thread. As it flows out into her hands she reaches out to Ancalaga’s force presence, matching the wavelength of the current that flows through her. The Force sings across her skin, easily agreeing to her whim, and she and Ancalaga sigh at the same time. It feels… like coming home. 

The strangeness of that thought spurs her to continue, and she gently works her palms into Ancalaga’s spine, and at the same time follows the governing meridian of the Force moving through the body. It’s slow going, at first, but then she reaches the pressure points at the erector spinae muscle group, and pushes into them with the Force to clear any blockages, and Ancalaga groans and her wavelength lowers its frequency, which means that she’s doing it right, thank all the gods. She continues to work up the spine, then hits the three pressure points on the suboccipital muscles with the same treatment- Ancalaga shudders underneath her. 

“Feel good?” Victrix teases.

“Don’t stop.”

Victrix smirks to herself. She could make this feel  _ really _ good if she starts hitting those other points, but that would be an abuse of trust, and hopes she remains the kind of person that would never do such a thing. After hitting those points, she moves her hands to the sides of Ancalaga’s neck and works her way back down the trapezius muscle with the Force, and she can physically feel the muscles slacken, knots practically gone. Moving into the beginnings of her deltoid muscles, she works her way along the heart meridian of her Force pathways, and follows it all the way down to her hands, which are warm and a little damp. 

As she reaches for more of the salve to coat Ancalaga’s hands and arms, she asks, “This isn’t making you nervous, is it? I know that a warrior’s hands are their greatest weapon, and sensitive besides that.”

Ancalaga’s answer is huskier than last time, though her command is the same. “Don’t stop.”

“Alright,” she replies as she warms up the ointment in her hands, then works it into Ancalaga’s. There’s blockages in her Force pathways and pressure points that she clears up, probably from the continued use of enhancing her strength- that’s what the scars on her fists point towards, anyways. She works her way through the tendons of her wrists and back up her arms through the pericardium meridian and then moves carefully down her sides. Ancalaga shivers when she reaches that scar underneath her arm, she was right about it being sensitive. She runs the Force tenderly through it, but unless she tries to use Force healing, there’s not much to be done about it, and she’s not about to spoil this moment.

As she kneads her way down Ancalaga’s sides and then back into her sacrum, she may or may not be distracted by a bead of sweat falling down the side of Ancalaga’s forehead into her pillow, which would definitely explain what she does next, which is hit a wrong fracking pressure point at the base of Ancalaga’s spine. She immediately realizes her mistake when Ancalaga jerks her hips forward and moans into her pillow. 

“Sithspit, sorry! Sorry! Wrong finger placement! I mean, I hit the wrong pressure point and-”

Ancalaga jerks her head to the side, staring her down. “Do it again.”

Victrix’s mouth goes as dry as Tattoine’s desert. She takes a breath to speak-

“Now.” Ancalaga orders, her eyes narrowed to slits. 

Victrix hits it again, and Ancalaga’s reaction is _beautiful_. She gasps and jerks forward and her hands clench in the pillow and kriff if this isn’t the best moment of Victrix’s entire fracking life. She moves her fingers to hit _all_ the good points on Ancalaga’s sacrum, and runs the Force through them, lightly at first, and that makes Ancalaga bury her head in that kriffing pillow and _moan_ _again_ and Force bless her she wants to hear that sound over and over and then Victrix slowly but steadily increases the flow of power into the woman underneath her.

She licks the sweat off of her lips as Ancalaga  _ moves  _ beneath her, shivering and gasping and her hips are rutting forward and it takes absolute concentration to keep matching the wavelength on those same pressure points but she swears to  _ everything  _ that this is going to be the best godsdamned orgasm of Ancalaga’s  _ entire fracking life _ so she keeps her concentration and slowly builds the power until Ancalaga fracking  _ sobs _ into that pillow and then she hits those points with everything and Ancalaga  _ arches _ beneath her and  _ screams  _ and Victrix can feel her pleasure ripple through the Force between them and then Victrix’s pillow is given a painful but quick end as the blonde rips it in fracking half. 

Ancalaga collapses underneath Victrix and trembles and gasps into the mattress and Victrix eases the flow of the Force down to nothing. Victrix’s hands are shaking and she has never been this turned on in her life and the most stunning woman is lying beneath her, pleased out of her kriffing mind, and  _ Victrix  _ did that,  _ she  _ created this magnificent reaction, and she is damned to Corinthian Hell for all eternity because Victrix is never,  _ ever _ , going to let this woman go. A drop of sweat has beaded on Ancalaga’s back so Victrix leans down and licks a path up her spine and she loves the taste of this salt and she goes to run her hands up Ancalaga’s back and her world  _ spins _ , and she can’t move her arms why can’t she-

Ancalaga has her pinned to the bed.  _ Oh _ .

Victrix licks the remaining salt off her lips as Ancalaga gives her a heavy stare and uses her other hand  _ Force _ , Victrix thinks to herself,  _ she has me down with one fracking hand  _ to run through her beautiful platinum hair that’s falling into her beautiful grey eyes and there’s several tiny white feathers that fall out of the strands and this woman is a work of kriffing art and-

“It’s my turn to return the favour now, don’t you think?” Ancalaga asks.

Victrix’s mind stutters, then it kicks back up again and she supposes that while it’s theoretically possible for Ancalaga to pick up something like Force massage therapy so fast it took Victrix a great deal of study to be able to do it right so she really doesn’t think that-

Ancalaga loosens the ties to Victrix’s pants and her mind goes blank again, except for a single  _ oh _ , and then her pants are being pulled down and her underclothes with them and Ancalaga slips her fingers through Victrix’s folds and her world  _ spins _ and she thinks she hears someone gasping and pleading but she’s too consumed by the fact that Ancalaga is working her fingers into Victrix and she makes some motion with them and Victrix ruts on her hand but she can’t fracking move because Ancalaga won’t let her go and she doesn’t want to go ever and she wants this to last forever but this much pleasure is a  _ torment _ and she doesn’t think it’s possible for a Miraluka to cry but when Ancalaga rubs her clit with her thumb while she works a third finger into her Victrix thinks this pressure in her sockets must be tears and then her mind whites out with pleasure. 

She’s not sure when she comes to again, but when she does it’s to someone panting? sobbing maybe? and then she realises that it’s her that’s making that noise and frack that’s incredibly embarrassing. Ancalaga is no longer pinning her down by her wrists, but she does have her fingers tangled with Victrix’s, and she’s still watching her. Victrix literally doesn’t have the words to describe her emotions right now, but she knows that she would give  _ absolutely anything _ to never leave this woman’s side. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you're a weeb like me and a fan of Naruto, go check out two fics by Oroburos69: 'Freedom in the Eyes of Another' and 'Bad Decisions and the People Who Make Them', the later of which I completely confess inspired the scene here. Badass Sakura fics need more love.


End file.
